


Burning Up

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Qian Kun are Best Friends, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Dresses, Eye Sex, Flirty Ten, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Ten, Singer Sicheng, Singer Winwin, Strangers to Lovers, Topping from the Bottom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940





	Burning Up

**7:24 PM**

"You're eyeing him again?"

Sicheng gave Dejun an annoyed glance."Mind your business and get your drum kit ready."He replied in annoyance but Dejun apparently didn't get the hint.

"You know that you have a chance with him right ge?"He asked teasingly and Sicheng looked up at him,gaze fixed in a glare.


End file.
